


Bed arrangements

by radhaj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Time, Get Together, M/M, PWALBOAP, PWP, Seriously tho this is just a, but that doesn't sound quite as nice, or like, porn with a little bit of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: Just another tour with Arashi and another hotel to spend a couple of nights in. Nothing out of the ordinary, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Of COURSE I suddenly have all this inspiration to write when I have no time for it. Fml. I should have been studying and yet here I am, posting another crappy rushed fic :D Still, I hope you'll enjoy it, and if you do, please don't forget to comment!

Arashi was popular.

One could argue about just how _much_ of an understatement that sentence currently was, but most of said band’s members still clearly remembered a time when their future was far from certain and they had to deal with a reality of (relatively) low album sales, sparse job offers and near-empty bank accounts. As such, not one of them was taking their current situation for granted. Lush hotel rooms, extravagant after-live parties and tickets that _always_ sold out were all good and well and a good reminder of just how far they had come through hard work and persistence. But if circumstances demanded it, none of them complained if they had to downgrade a little.

After all, sometimes less was more. They could always afford to book separate rooms for each of them during tours nowadays, but if there was a hotel that was closer to the venue which only had (a limited number of) twin rooms left to offer, convenience always won over luxury. So what if their number was odd and one of them always had to bunk with a staff or a Juniors member? And so what if that meant someone had to sleep in the same room as Mr. Snoring Sho? They could always decide such matters, fairly, with the elegant method of…

“Jan Ken Pon! Ah, I won! We’re going to have so much fun, Yanagi-kun!” Aiba exclaimed as he enthusiastically bounded up towards the “lucky” junior of the day. The poor boy, although having been Arashi’s support dancer for a few years by now and probably used to such displays, still seemed a little overwhelmed when the so-called miracle boy threw an arm around his shoulders hard enough to bruise.

“Masaki, can you lower your volume a little?” Jun immediately chastised, the pinky of his right hand already plugging the ear that was closest to the exuberant idol, “And you won’t be having lots of _fun_ , you’d better be having lots of _rest_ before the live tomorrow,” he lectured in a manner so characteristic of him that Aiba obviously automatically just tuned him out as regular background noise while he grabbed a key card from his manager and started dragging his roommate away.

“Goodnight everyone!” he threw over his shoulder happily as his bandmates watched him go with fond exasperation.

“Oi, Yanagi! Make sure the idiot doesn’t end up sleeping in the hallway again, would you?” Nino  just couldn’t help calling out after the two with a grin and Aiba reacted by throwing up his middle finger in the air at him just before rounding a corner and disappearing from their view.

“Okay, let’s get this decided before leader ends up being the one falling asleep outside his room,” Sho tiredly urged the small left-over group. Ohno, indeed, seemed dead on his feet and if Nino hadn’t been holding him up with an arm around his waist (and a hand, typically, on his ass), he would have probably already tumbled to the floor. Thankfully, even half-asleep he was still able to play their favorite game with great efficiency and after a few chants of “jan-ken-pon” and “aiko desho” he was one of the two people with scissors over Nino’s and Sho’s papers.

“Ah, damn. Good thing I packed ear-plugs,” Nino groaned as he gently handed the near-comatose Ohno over to the youngest of their group. But a grin on his face betrayed that his complaint wasn’t really serious and Sho, used to being teased about his infamous snoring habit, only half-heartedly glared at him for the jab.

“Well, if it bothers you so much, leader probably wouldn’t mind if you changed places with him,” Jun offered as he received the burden with equal care and gentleness, “He looks like he’d sleep through a rock concert right now. After a whole day traveling and rehearsing, it’s no wonder,” he smiled affectionately, the expression doing wonders at softening out his rather strict face features. But Nino, unsurprisingly, just waved his suggestion away. As much fun as they had over the years at teasing Sho and exaggerating his snoring, it actually wasn’t that bad and he never had problems sleeping when sharing a room with the man. Not that he’d ever tell that to said idol, who was by now grabbing their own key-card from the manager and already walking away with an over-the-top pout on his face.

“I’ll survive,” Nino chuckled, “Goodnight, J. Goodnight, Arita-san,” he nodded at each before following his pretend-upset friend to their room.

“Aww, Sho-chan, don’t be mad,” Nino teased as he jogged a few steps to catch up with the other and then hugged himself to the taller man’s free arm, “You know we love you.”

“You’re so mean, Ninomi,” Sho answered with an exaggerated sigh, but the upwards-curled corners of his lips and the way he automatically drew his friend even closer to himself betrayed his true feelings, “One day your professions of love will not be enough for me to forgive you anymore,” he warned and Nino grinned wider, rubbing his cheek against Sho’s shoulder.

“One day,” he agreed, laughter in his voice, “But not today, right?”

Sho actually let out a characteristically full-hearted laugh, finally abandoning all pretense of being put-out.

“Not today,” he confirmed and, as they had finally arrived at their door, he unlocked it and gestured for Nino to enter first. The smaller idol quickly did so, happily strolling into their room but, while Sho closed the door behind them and hit the light switch, he stopped in his tracks when he saw what was waiting for them inside.

“Sho-chan,” he called out, the obvious surprise in his voice catching the older man’s attention and making him look at him questioningly. But then Nino seemed to recover and he grinned cheekily once more before gesturing in front of them, “I guess they forgot to tell us it wasn’t just single rooms this hotel was out of.”

As Sho’s eyes followed to where Nino was pointing at, he froze in his spot. Instead of two twin-size beds as they had expected there was just one queen-sized one. Sho blinked and then stared and then, quite unexpectedly, flushed. Nino, although not really overjoyed by the development himself, was rather intrigued by how discomforted Sho suddenly looked.

“There has to be some mistake,” the older idol muttered, letting his backpack drop onto the floor beside him and already turning around, “I’ll ask Arita-san about it and we’ll sort this out,” he offered and probably would have hurriedly gone to do exactly that immediately had Nino not grabbed his hand to stop him.

“Oh come on, Sho-chan, it’s no big deal. I’m tired, let’s just sleep. We’ll figure it out tomorrow,” he suggested. Sho, however, was visibly not convinced. Not knowing whether to laugh at how weirdly his friend was reacting to the situation or feel insulted by how reluctant the man apparently was to sleep in the same bed as him, Nino did what he did best. He went for a joke, deciding that Sho was just surprised and needed a few moments more than he did to get used to the idea, “Look, I promise to go and take a shower and make sure to wash all the cooties away before coming to sleep, okay? You don’t need to be so scared,” he teased and this seemed to work at knocking Sho out of his stupor and making him roll his eyes.

“Well, I just figured you wouldn’t want to sleep even closer to the annoying snore machine, that’s all,” he offered as an explanation to his previous ridiculous reaction and it was Nino’s turn to roll his eyes and drop his own bag next to the bed.

“How considerate of you. Now, janken for who gets to de-cootie-ise himself in the shower first?” he asked, already holding out his fist and of course, Sho had no better suggestions.

Tired and eager to sleep as he was, Nino still couldn’t help but spend his ten minutes in the shower not only hurriedly washing himself, but also thinking quite curiously about his friend’s reaction to their predicament. They’ve known each other for so long and spent so much time together over the years, sharing such intimate moments together in consequence, that it had been a long time since the five members of Arashi no longer paid attention to such concepts as personal space between them. Showering together? No problem. Cramming five futons next to each other for sleep? Been there, done that.

Perhaps, over the last few years when their popularity and means had grown exponentially and they’ve become too busy with individual jobs, situations like this _had_ become rarer. They were no longer quite as used to them. Nino himself had been taken aback for a moment when he saw the bed after all. So perhaps Sho’s reaction hadn’t been so weird after all.

Only even as he tried to convince himself of that, something still continued to nag at the back of Nino’s mind about it.

When he returned to the bed, Sho was already lying down on his side of it. Nino turned off the light before slithering in under the covers and, captured by a moment of inspiration, getting close enough to Sho to press against the taller man’s back. Immediately, he felt the other’s body tense up in reaction.

“Kazu?” he muttered inquiringly, but Nino made no move to change his position.

“Shh. You can’t turn onto your back and snore if I’m the big spoon,” he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Truly, it was quite ingenious even, if he did say so himself.

“But-“

“If you say _one_ thing about how I’m smaller than you and thus can’t possibly be the big spoon, I’m going to kick you out of bed altogether,” Nino stated completely seriously.

“We’re… spooning?” Sho still asked, the incredulousness in his voice unmistakable but, Nino was smug to note, there was also obvious amusement rising to the surface.

“Yes, I believe that is the agreed-upon name for such a position,” he answered dryly, but Sho still didn’t let the issue go.

“We’re spooning… so I don’t snore?”

“Yes.”

“…It’s going to get really warm really soon you know.”

“Don’t care. Sleep. Or I’m kicking,” Nino said, too tired to manage full sentences for much longer. Apparently, however, Sho finally decided to just go with it.

“Okay then. Goodnight, Kazu,” he whispered in an unreadable voice and Nino, satisfied, pushed his face against the back of his friend’s neck, inhaling the clean scent of the hotel’s shampoo and not minding the damp hair at all.

“’Night,” he muttered almost inaudibly and let himself start drifting off. However, even as he slipped into the land of dreams, he noticed that Sho’s body never completely relaxed in his hold.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Yanagi-kun entertained a small gaggle of juniors and the rest of Arashi with a story of how Aiba’s idea of “loads of fun” apparently was made up of dropping onto his bed for “just one moment” and then passing out like that, still fully clothed, when Sho approached Arita-san to ask about the room. A little while later, the manager returned to him with a troubled look on his face.

“They said they apologize for the misunderstanding, but they don’t have another room available right now,” he explained haltingly, “If you want, you and Ninomiya-kun can exchange rooms with some of the staff members that got a twin room for tonight-“

“No no,” Sho immediately dismissed the idea, knowing that he and Nino were much closer to each other than some two random staff members could possibly be, so it made much more sense for them to be sharing the bed, “There’s no need for that. If there isn’t another room available then there’s no need for anyone to move.

“It’s just the one night,” the manager offered meekly, still looking apologetic for not preventing such a thing from happening, and Sho nodded, his lips pressed into a straight line.

Yes, it was just a single night. It should be fine for one more night, right?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

One thing about performing in lives was that they were intense, exhausting and physically draining.

Another thing about lives was that they left you energized by the audience to such a level that it was often seemingly impossible to fall asleep afterwards.

That was one of the reasons why Arashi often gathered to drink together after lives. Their schedules during tours were often intense, they couldn’t really afford sleepless nights and the alcohol seemed to help with purging the adrenaline out of their systems faster and calming their nerves, thus enabling them to get some much-needed rest.

And if they didn’t get an opportunity to down a few beers together, then there was no problem with doing the same individually, in their own rooms. So now that they had to share rooms, it was a sort of middle ground between the two possibilities, Nino thought as he opened his second can from the six-pack that Sho had brought to their room from a near-by conbini. He was already happily buzzed and relaxed, but not really drunk, and he could easily observe his friend surreptitiously while the two of them chatted about nothing in particular.

He had a reason for inspecting the other so closely. Although he had expected that after the first night Sho would have gotten over whatever it was that first bothered him about sharing a bed, the older idol still seemed weirdly fidgety around him after they learned that they’d have to spend a second night in the same room. To Nino, who _enjoyed_ the opportunity for such closeness with his precious friend, something like that was hard to understand. At some point through the day, he even started feeling hurt at Sho’s reaction, figuring it had to mean the other honestly disliked the notion of being so close with Nino.

He even ended up sharing his thoughts on the issue with Ohno when they had a small break together during the dress rehearsal. And this conversation was what transformed his feelings from “hurt” to “intrigued”, because of the leader’s insight on the issue.

_“Sho-kun definitely doesn’t dislike you, Nino. A blind man can see how well the two of you get along and how affectionate he is with you,” the oldest member of their band had dismissed his fears immediately after listening him out._

_“Then why would he react that way?” Nino had asked, not afraid to reveal his insecurities to a man that he trusted with everything. Ohno seemed thoughtful for a moment and, Nino noted with a tinge of surprise, decidedly did not meet his eyes. Almost as if he was trying to hide something._

_“You know how Sho-kun is… He’s as bad as Jun-kun when it comes to making sure he’s all proper and always acting in the best possible way. Perhaps something about the situation pushes him out of his comfort zone. Perhaps…” the older man seemed to further hesitate before finishing this certain sentence, “Perhaps, for some reason, it makes him feel less in control of himself than he feels is acceptable.”_

_The gears in Nino’s head started turning at an incredible speed once he heard this._

_“Sho-chan is my closest friend,” he stated slowly, carefully, after a few moments of silence, “You all are, but he is… important,” he finally settled on, and Ohno nodded, as if he had expected nothing less. Nino immediately knew that the other could see right through him, as always. He obviously even knew the one fact that Nino had successfully hidden from everyone else and, to a point, from himself._

_“I think it is the same for him when it comes to you,” the leader said, “But the two of you are so different… and thus you react to it differently. Sho-kun tends to overcomplicate things in his mind,” the man finished and Nino thought that never had a truer statement been made._

Now that he was alone with Sho again, Nino kept thinking back to their leader’s words. They had created a suspicion in Nino’s mind that he had always previously thought to be improbable, but which he couldn’t shake off anymore. What if?... Just what if…

“…told him he shouldn’t do it anymore if it was that bad,” Sho was telling him amusedly in the meantime, “But he said Jun… Nino, are you listening to me?” he suddenly noticed how spaced out the younger one looked and Nino shook himself out of his thoughts.

“Yes of course,” he said, his brain somehow still managing to inform him what Sho had been talking about, “You know leader is weak against such provocations from Jun, he won’t ever stop falling for them,” he then commented as he took another swig from his can, trying to ignore the way Sho was looking at him now.

“Are you tired?” the older man asked, obviously not convinced by Nino’s nonchalant act after his slip of concentration, “Perhaps we should go to sleep already…”

“Stop worrying, Sho-chan,” Nino laughed, “Let’s at least finish our bears, okay? It would be a shame not to, after you went through the trouble of buying them.”

The older man did agree to that, but Nino made sure not to let his mind wander anymore until they were done with the alcohol and, after taking their turns brushing their teeth in the bathroom, agreed it was better to try and sleep.

As soon as they were under covers, however, Nino very purposefully sidled up to Sho’s back once again and wound his arms around the slightly bigger figure.

“Still going with this strategy?” He heard Sho lazy chuckle in reaction and he grinned, glad to note his friend didn’t sound quite as apprehensive about this as he had last night.

“Why not? It seemed to work after all,” he answered flippantly and couldn’t resist pecking at the back of Sho’s neck. After all, it was _right there_ and his slightly buzzed mind couldn’t summon up any reasons why he shouldn’t do so. But he couldn’t possibly miss the way Sho immediately tensed in his embrace in reaction and Nino’s good mood disappeared once more.

“Sho,” he said, for once not softening the name with the deliberate ‘-chan’ that he knew the other usually liked hearing from him so much, “Is something wrong? Do you want me to change rooms with someone else? Leader maybe?”

He didn’t really want to offer this at all, and he hoped that he truly was wrong about Sho not wanting to be close to _him_ , but he needed to clear this up once and for all or the idea would continue bothering him.

“What?” Sho sputtered, and Nino immediately sighed in relief, because it was immediately apparent that Sho thought the very suggestion was ridiculous, “Why would I?”

“I don’t know,” Nino shrugged, “It’s just that you’re so tense around me ever since we got to this room yesterday, and I want to understand why?”

“I’m not tense,” Sho answered back suspiciously quickly and, ironically, tensing up even more.

“Yes you are,” Nino said confidently, not even feeling like laughing at the absolutely ridiculous denial.

“No I’m n-Ouch!” the older man winced when Nino pinched him in the arm, “Okay, okay… I might be. But it’s nothing… you shouldn’t pay attention to it.”

“If a friend of mine is unable to relax in my presence, I can’t _not_ pay attention to it,” Nino protested and then, after a moment’s thought, “Would a massage help?” he asked, already letting his left hand slide across Sho’s chest suggestively.

“No, _definitely_ no need for a massage!” was Sho’s response, and it sounded almost panicky now. Nino huffed against Sho’s nape. He had had enough now. This was getting ridiculous. And the suspicion at the back of his mind simply refused to go away, even getting stronger with every minute, so he decided he might as well try to confirm it.

“You know I won’t let this go now until I figure it out, right?” he asked slowly, his hand still sliding over Sho’s pectorals through the t-shirt that the older man was wearing. He nearly expected Sho to get angry and move away from his embrace at that, but the other man seemed almost lost at how to react suddenly.

“Please, Kazu, let it go,” he said finally, sounding miserable and tired, “It would be better for everyone if you just forgot about it. _Really_. Please.”

That settled it. Although there was still a small chance that he was wrong, Nino simply _knew_ that Sho would say something like this if his outlandish suspicion was actually right. So the younger idol smiled to himself, suddenly feeling relaxed and even pleased, and pressed another fleeting kiss to his friend’s neck.

“Sho-chan,” he said, letting his hand start sliding downward, “You really should just _relax_ ,” he whispered calmingly while his fingers rubbed small circles on their way down Sho’s front.

“Nino,” Sho tried to stop him again by uttering his name alone, but there was a note of resignation in his voice now. He didn’t relax in the slightest, even the opposite, and his shoulders were hunched in a way that made it look like he was expecting the worst any moment now, but he didn’t even try to physically halt Nino’s hand. He obviously acknowledged that there really was no stopping Nino until the younger got to the bottom of this.

“Shhh,” Nino soothed again, feeling a strange calmness himself. His fingers reached the bottom of Sho’s t-shirt by then and their tips ran over the exposed skin as the shirt had ridden up a bit. Nino stroked the warm skin for a few long moments and then held his breath as he let his hand travel even lower. It was the moment of truth: either he was right, or the two of them would soon be in a _very_ awkward situation.

But he _was_ right. Both he and Sho sucked their breaths in in unison when Nino’s fingers slid over the front of Sho’s boxers and came to rest over the bulge there – the actual reason for the older idol’s discomfort all this time.

“I told you to leave it alone, Nino,” Sho said, obviously taking the brief silence that descended between them in the worst way possible and actually _did_ try to move away now. But Nino just pressed his arms down and kept him in place.

“Sho-chan,” he said, knowing that his friend just _had_ to hear the exasperated smile in his voice now, “You are an absolute, utter, _complete_ idiot,” he stated then and shifted so his right arm could reach further under Sho’s side, until it was wrapped around the front of Sho’s chest and he could hold the other to himself like that. He felt no hesitation at all anymore, now that he knew he was right, and soon daringly let his left hand lift the band of his older friend’s boxers and slip inside.

“Nino, what are you!?-“ Sho started, but his voice trailed off in a hiss the moments Nino’s fingers wrapped around his heated member.

“Shh, I told you to relax,” Nino shushed his friend as he started moving his hand along the length, waking it into a full arousal in no time.

He had been right. The suspicion that had come to him after talking with Ohno was actually true. Sho was so tense about their proximity because he was attracted to Nino and was afraid the younger man would find out. And Nino had every intention to show Sho that his fears had been unneeded.

Nino had no actual experience of being intimate with a man, but he had enough understanding about how it worked as he had fantasized about this plenty of times. Sho might have been the one to react strongly to their unexpected proximity, but that was simply because Nino had been attracted to his male friend for so long, he had already learned to control himself around him very well. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have been able to go through all the hugs and joint showers without revealing his feelings years ago.

But now, he could not only reveal those feelings, but act on them too. He started peppering Sho’s neck and back with kisses wherever he could reach in his position while his hand continued to stroke the older man’s cock languidly. It felt a little strange to hold another man’s erection is his hand, but undeniably exciting, since it was _Sho’s_. Nino moved his fingers to squeeze and slide over the head of the cock periodically and he knew he wasn’t doing a bad job when he felt some wetness start gathering right at Sho’s slit.

“Ah… Nino…” Sho gasped out then. He didn’t protest anymore, he wasn’t confused. After all, there was no mistaking Nino’s true reaction to the revelation between them by now. But the older man was still obviously shocked at what was happening, not having expected anything near this sort of outcome, “Nino… Nino…” he repeated, his voice reaching a much higher pitch than normal, “Are you… Are you sure…”

“Shhh, Sho-chan. Of course I’m sure,” Nino reassured him, tugging on the other idol’s cock a bit harder just as he shifted his hips forward so the other could feel the younger man’s own unmistakably budding erection pressing against his ass, “I’ve wanted this… so long. Probably since before you had even thought about it,” he revealed, his voice sounding husky to his own ears. Sho let out a low moan, his hips bucking a little, involuntarily.

“I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t be so sure,” he growled then, suddenly, and Nino was understandably surprised when Sho swiftly grabbed his hand and pulled it away, only to turn around in his embrace. It was Nino’s turn to gasp in pleasure when one of the older man’s legs deliberately found its way between his and pressed against his groin delightfully, but the soft sound was quickly muffled by the other’s plush lips that soon pressed against his in a passionate kiss.

Nino felt himself quickly losing ground and control to his friend who hungrily sucked the breath out of his lungs and ravished his mouth as his previously repressed lust seemed to simply explode. It was all that Nino could do to hold onto the other’s shoulders, his fingers digging in painfully as he tried to respond to the all-consuming kiss that he wanted not a fraction less than his partner. His mind was in an overdrive. He was kissing Sho. It was Sho’s tongue in his mouth, Sho’s breath in his lungs. Finally. Finally. Finally…

They were panting hard once they finally separated, their lungs burning for oxygen. Their eyes were locked to each other’s in the darkness, both filled with desire and disbelief all at once.

“I’ve always….” Sho started, before swallowing, “Always… I wanted you so much, Nino… But… Arashi… If anyone would find out… And I didn’t even think you-”

“Shh,” Nino could easily tell that Sho was truly struggling for the words to express all the conflicting feelings inside him, so he took pity on him. After all, he felt the same, he didn’t need any explanations, “It’s fine, Sho-chan. Just relax,” he repeated the words that were becoming almost a mantra between them tonight. Softly but insistently, he pushed Sho onto his back and slid his hands down the toned body to reach for the heat between the older man’s legs once more. He rubbed the bulge through the cloth of the boxers for a few moments, smiling when he saw Sho close his eyes and throw his head a little upwards on the pillow, his body arching deliciously. But it wasn’t nearly enough, so Nino went further and pulled Sho’s underwear down to grant himself better access.

“Nino…” Sho uttered desperately and the younger idol wrapped his short fingers around the pulsating organ again and started moving.

“I want to make you feel good,” he whispered heatedly, bending down to slide his lips over Sho’s bare collarbone sensuously, “Let me make you feel good, Sho-chan,” he requested, and the older man could do nothing else but nod.

They both shuddered when Nino threw the blanket away from them, their heated bodies suddenly so exposed to the relatively cool air of the room, but the younger man didn’t allow himself to be distracted from his goal. He shuffled down the bed with an obvious intention, and Sho looked down at him in time to see him lean in and carefully take the head of his cock between his lips to give it a lick, even as his hand never stopped stroking the entire length.

If he could at least draw from his own private sessions with his hand when _stroking_ his friend, he obviously had no similar experience to pleasuring another man like _this_. The taste that melted on his tongue was unfamiliar and somehow, the cock seemed a lot bigger than expected when he tried to fit it into his _mouth_. But he didn’t let himself be discouraged, and while his hand continued doing most of the work, he let himself try things out with his tongue and his mouth, giving his best to give at least some additional pleasure. And it was obvious that Sho appreciated this, judging from the way the older man’s hands clenched at the sheets under them and he breathed rapidly, overwhelmed by the sensations the younger idol was gifting him with.

But Nino wouldn’t have been Nino if he didn’t turn out to be naturally talented at anything he put his mind to. It didn’t take him long to get used to having such an intrusion in his mouth and figure out how to go lower while still keeping his teeth safely away from the sensitive flesh.

“Gods, so good,” Sho gasped quietly, his whole body taut with the effort to not move and accidentally hurt his friend. His eyes were glued to Nino’s face and he looked rather incredulous at how much of his dick the other had managed to take in, “Have you… have you done this before?” he asked suddenly and Nino almost chuckled as he heard a hint of jealousy in the other’s question. Fortunately for them both, he stopped himself in time and managed to come up and let the cock slip out of his mouth before giving his answer.

“No,” he grinned smugly and playfully placed a kiss onto the head of Sho’s cock before naughtily licking along the ridge of the crown, making the other shudder and groan even louder. It was obvious that Sho wasn’t usually a vocal lover, so every sound he managed to pry from the other’s mouth was like a compliment to Nino, “I’m just _this_ amazing on my first try,” he bragged characteristically, grinning up at the older man from behind his prick, his lips glistening with spit and precum, and Sho actually laughed, although his voice sounded weirdly strained as he did and he had to lift one of his hands to brush some hair away from his sweaty forehead.

“As expected of the marvelous Ninomiya Kazunari,” he remarked, but if he had any other comments to share, they were swallowed down by him since Nino chose that moment to leave him speechless with pleasure with a clever little flick of a wrist over his arousal.

“Wanna see a magic trick?” the cheeky man asked as he brought down one of his hands to fondle the older idol’s testicles. Sho was pretty much heaving, clearly quite close to his limit, but he still could manage another chuckle at the prompt.

“Does it involve my cock disappearing into your mouth?” he asked, meeting Nino’s eyes with his own glazed-over ones, “Because then the answer is definitely yes.”

The younger man smirked wider.

“Bingo,” he said and actually went down on Sho’s dick in one smooth swoop this time, stealing away the older man’s voice again. Sho’s whole body jerked and one of his hands instinctively went to the back of Nino’s head, his fingers tangling into the dark hair. Nino moaned approvingly, as he started to properly bob his head and suck, and Sho simply had no chance of resisting any longer. He gasped and tugged on strands of Nino’s hair and he even arched his back off the bed.

“Nino,” he mouthed, trying to warn the other but not able to summon up anything audible, “Nino…” he did it again, squeezing his eyes and pulling even harder at the smaller man’s hair. But just as he was about to lose it, Nino seemed to get the hint and suddenly let go the dick from his mouth with an audible pop.

Sho was so dazed he seemed unable to realize what had happened for a few seconds, a small noise of protest escaping him at not getting to come after getting so close. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, his shirt clinging to his sweaty torso and Nino just enjoyed the view of it in the low visibility of the room while he waited for the older man to get his bearings back.

“Sho,” he asked finally when the taller idol finally opened his eyes and his eyes dizzily sought out his friend in the darkness. He found Nino sitting between his legs and petting over his thighs sides, “Do you have anything here?”

As fried as his brain was from the pleasure, Sho didn’t immediately understand.

“Huh?” he let out, confused, but Nino smiled down at him patiently, moving upwards until he could peck him on the lips and then start placing butterfly kisses along his jaw, sometimes flicking out his tongue to taste the sweat on the flushed skin.

“Condoms, lube,” he named slowly, waiting for Sho’s mind to catch up with reality again, “You always pack such a huge bag, please tell me you have some actually useful stuff in it?”

Finally, the older man blinked in comprehension.

“Yeah uhm… the right side compartment, at the bottom,” he said, obviously able to think clearer by then and thus Nino smiled and pecked him on the cheek once more. Then he hauled himself off the bed, but not before tugging on the bottom of Sho’s damp shirt.

“Take that off,” he threw over his shoulder as he put his bare feet onto the floor.

Nino made his way to Sho’s bag then and found the mentioned items with no problems. When he turned back around, he saw Sho still lying on the bed, clumsily throwing away his shirt as he had obvious trouble taking his eyes away from Nino. The younger idol smirked, drinking in the sight of the other lying completely naked and very visibly aroused and quickly slipped out of his own shirt and underwear as he made his way back, enjoying the way Sho looked at him doing this with distinct interest.

Sho sat up, leaning against the headboard, and welcomed him back onto the bed by pulling him towards himself by the arm and drawing him into a hot and demanding kiss. Nino let out a mewl as their bare bodies touched and their hard cocks bumped against each other. He wasn’t actually that much better than Sho, pearly drops of precum already gathering on his tip and thus it was he who cut their impassioned exploration of each other’s mouth short. He pulled away, breathing heavily, and lustfully held Sho’s gaze as he slithered downwards on the bed, kissing and licking the other’s heated skin on the way, until he could sit between the older man’s legs once more and then meaningfully started stroking the inside of Sho’s thighs.

“Would you mind if I…” he trailed off, biting his lip. Even _he_ was a bit too embarrassed to say this outright, but fortunately Sho understood what he was asking anyway. There was a flicker of hesitation, and perhaps the taller man was a bit taken aback. If he was honest, Nino was surprised at himself too, just a little, as this wasn’t how it had gone in most of his fantasies. But now that they were here, it just seemed right. And apparently, Sho agreed as he returned his gaze with slight embarrassment but inched his legs a bit wider and raised them at the knees.

“I guess I don’t,” was the older man’s answer and they grinned at each other for a few seconds before Nino moved again. He was surprised to note that his hands were shaking slightly as he opened the lube bottle and squeezed some of its contents onto his fingers, but in contrast, Sho seemed weirdly unperturbed as he made use of the time to lie fully back down onto the bed and even positioned a pillow under his own lower back in preparation.

“Have _you_ done any of this before?” Nino couldn’t help but ask as he saw this, but Sho actually reddened when he noticed the surprise in his gaze and shook his head.

“No. But I trust you. And I guess this would be more comfortable right?” He asked, suddenly looking unsure, “That is… I’d rather _see_ you while you do it, you know?”

Nino felt his heart met at the insecure way Sho finished his explanation and also felt how this helped his nervousness to subside.

“Of course,” he smiled, edging closer, “I want to be able to see your face while I’m inside you as well.”

He heard Sho’s breath hitch, and he didn’t know if this was because of his straightforward words or because his slicked fingers finally reached the other idol’s entrance at the same moment. Nino carefully circled the small ring of muscle, feeling it clench under the touch, but a glance at Sho’s face reassured him that the older man wasn’t frightened, but rather excited. This encouraged him and thus he pressed in, his first finger sliding inside quite easily. He watched for any sign of pain in his friend’s expression as he started moving his finger in and out, but Sho didn’t seem discomforted at all. He fidgeted the slightest bit, getting used to the unfamiliar sensation, but it didn’t take much time at all for Nino to receive a nod that told him he should do more.

The second finger actually met some resistance, but even so, Sho didn’t flinch or complain. In fact, he let his legs fall further open and seemed almost curious and thoughtful while he concentrated on the feeling of getting stretched in preparation. He smiled when he saw Nino look at him inquiringly.

“It’s… new. But not bad,” he said, “It’s actually sort of nice… more?”

Nino actually got more lube before he added the third finger, and it seemed like was a good idea because now it was definitely a tighter fit, but Sho still showed no signs of pain. The younger man was captivated by the sight of his own fingers moving in and out of Sho’s hole and the taller idol was definitely getting into the new sensation as well, starting to move his hips into Nino’s thursts.

“Definitely… nice…” he gasped when Nino slightly scissored his fingers and changed their angle. The younger man reached up with his other hand to give Sho’s cock a few strokes in the same rhythm, feeling fascinated that Sho had remained so hard through the whole process. But there was no better proof that the older man had truly wanted this so much that he was enjoying every single moment of this, “Nino,” Sho muttered then, needy, his voice cracking, his body tight like a string, “You better hurry up.”

Nino didn’t need to hear anything more. Gently, he withdrew his fingers and hurriedly tore open a condom package and rolled the rubber protection onto his own pulsating length before positioning himself between Sho’s spread legs. He didn’t ask if the other was ready, there was no need – it was obvious in the way Sho held himself open and urged him on with his gaze through his half-lidded eyes. Unable to hold back even a moment longer, Nino bit on his lower lip and thrust forward.

The tightness and heat that met him were simply indescribable. Nino let out a strangled-sounding, keening noise and stilled for a second, enjoying the way Sho’s walls gripped around his cock.

“Fuck,” he swore, overwhelmed and unable to believe that this was really happening, that it was Sho under him, Sho gripping at his shoulders, Sho around him, Sho’s legs locking behind his back…

“Yes please,” Sho responded, and Nino would have laughed if he had been capable of it. But as it was, he simply let go and gave them what they both wanted. They were too far gone for anything soft or slow, first time or not. Nino rutted into Sho roughly and with abandon from the start, knowing they both needed it deep and hard and any sort of caution would not be welcome. His thrusts were wild, their grunts low and intermingled, their pleasure already so close to the surface that barely a few minutes into the passion it already ripped out into the open. Sho was the first to explode between them, dirtying their stomachs with his release, and Nino was quick to follow, bursting deep within the older man while Sho was still shuddering with his own aftershocks.

“Fuck,” Nino panted out as soon as he had enough air in his lungs to manage it.

“Yes please,” Sho repeated his answer, “Just not tonight anymore.”

They both descended into a bout of inane giggles at that, and it took a while before they were even able to move again. Sho hissed when Nino slipped out of him, finally feeling some discomfort from their actions, but the younger man just grumbled at the fact that it fell onto him to take care of discarding the used condom and clean them both up a little before he could fall onto the bed and curl up with his now-lover under the blankets.

Only by the time he got all of this done and returned to Sho’s side, the older man had tensed up again.

Nino let out an exasperated sigh.

“Don’t you dare start overthinking again,” he said, irritated. He should have known that once the high was over, Sho would return to his usual ways.

“Nino… Despite how much I’d like to, we can’t afford to repeat this,” Sho said, ignoring his warning, “If anyone found out, Arashi…”

“No one will find out,” Nino stated, determined.

“How can you be sure? Just one slip up and-“

“Sho-chan,” Nino cut him off,  looking him square in the eyes, “It took _how_ many years for _us_ to find out about each other?” he asked pointedly and Sho bit his lip, obviously catching his meaning but still unconvinced, so Nino continued, “We will not tell anyone. Not even the other members – they would understand the need for absolute secrecy. And as for paparazzi and the like…”

“They _will_ catch us together,” Sho insisted, pessimistically, but Nino just rolled his eyes.

“Like they had hundreds of times before. It’s not like we’ll go around kissing in public. We’ll be just friends going out together, as always. No,” he said strictly when he saw Sho opening his mouth again, “Don’t say it. It doesn’t matter that people will gossip. They always did. Fangirls fantasize and swoon, but that only protects us, not endanger us. Because with all that gossip and exaggerated reactions, no one actually thinks something like this would _actually_ happen.”

Sho actually thought about this for a few moments and Nino let him process it with his overly-careful mind, knowing this wouldn’t be the end of it but ready with an un-fightable argument.

“But what if-“

“Sho, I love you,” Nino said suddenly, succeeding in completely shutting his friend up for a few minutes. Sho’s eyes were wide as he stared at him in the darkness, but slowly his expression mellowed out and Nino knew that he got to him then.

“I love you too, Ninomi,” Sho answered with a soft smile and fought his way from under the covers with one hand just to caress Nino’s cheek.

“Good,” the younger man stated, satisfied, and then not too gently pushed his lover onto his side so he could embrace him from the back, as usual, “Now sleep.”

It took a few more seconds, but soon he felt Sho relax in his arms and even cover one of his hands with his own, squeezing it lovingly.

“You know, Nino, I think I don’t mind being the small spoon,” he said rather randomly, “But I really think it would be only fair if we switched up sometimes.”

Nino snorted, quite amused at the other’s sneakiness.

“But how can I trust you to hold on through the whole night and not start snoring again?” he asked, but Sho only squeezed his hand again and curled up a bit more, sleepily.

“Don’t worry,” he said with a yawn, “Once I get you, I’ll never let you go.”

Smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, Nino wondered if it would be suspicious if he offered to room with Sho even without janken in the next hotel. Maybe they would be lucky and there would be a mix up with the beds again.


End file.
